326 Miles Away
by infinite.wander.lust
Summary: Now that Austin and Ally are finally together, things are great. Except for the fact that they're 326 miles apart from each other. How will they manage this long distance relationship? A cute little story about how missing the other just makes them love each other more. Super fluffy and filled with Auslly goodness! *Sequel to Camp Heartache*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I've been on a 2 month hiatus but I've just been so busy. Between high school and baton and drama rehearsals and losing one of my friends to someone else, life has been a little hard and I've gotten so caught up in everything. I know I promised a mini sequel for Camp Heartache so it's finally here! I'm so excited to be writing again because it's very therapeutic for me and I've just missed you all so much! Thank you for your continuous support, I appreciate all of you so dearly. So I'll get to more stuff at the end but for right now I give you the first chapter of 326 Miles Away! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

**Chapter 1: How to survive long distance**

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure that I've been staring at this math problem for a good fifteen minutes now and I have not even attempted to solve it. It's not that I couldn't do it because I love math! It's my best subject really and not doing my work was so unlike me. But lately I've just been too distracted. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't because of Austin. It's already been over a month since our last day at camp together but some days it feels like I haven't seen him in years. I don't know how I managed to not go crazy when we wouldn't see each other for six or seven months when we were just friends. I really miss him right now and not being able to see him is driving me crazy.<p>

As if right on cue, my phone vibrated. A message box popped up on the screen and it was from Austin. I immediately I opened it up; a little too excited to be doing anything but this stupid math problem right now.

_**Are you free to Skype right now?**_

I smiled at my phone, a little relieved. I'm sure I could take a small break from my math to talk to him, right?

I didn't even bother to text a reply back. Instead I just went straight to it, opening up my laptop and pressing his contact within a matter of seconds. It didn't take long for my favorite blond to appear on the screen, his smile making me feel giddy almost immediately.

"Hey babe." He greeted from the other end of the screen.

It had been ages since I last heard his voice. It was still as pure and wonderful as ever.

"Hi." I giggled slightly.

"So how's my favorite girl doing?"

"Well I have three pages of math questions due tomorrow and I haven't started one." I stated casually although the situation should have freaked me out.

"What?! You love math. Procrastination does not sound like Ally." He replied.

"I know it's just that I can't seem to focus half the time!" I huffed out in frustration at myself.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern flooding his voice.

"Call me crazy but it's like being homesick but instead of missing being away from home, I miss being away from you. I guess I'm Austin sick?" I laughed slightly at the last part.

For a moment it felt like there was no screen separating us anymore.

"If it helps I'm definitely Ally sick as well. I know that it's hard being so far apart for so long." He sighed.

"It just really sucks when I can't go and hug you or eat lunch with you or stuff like that whenever I want because you're not here. All I get is a stupid computer screen." I added.

"I'm really working on trying to find a good time to come up and see you. I promise you aren't going to have to go without me for much longer." He reassured.

"Good! Especially because my friends keep harassing me about wanting to meet you." I giggled.

"It's not like your dating some movie star or something. I'm not that special." He laughed.

"They think that you're pretty hot or something, I don't know. I tell them not to feed your ego so much." I teased.

"I do not have a big ego!" he quickly defended.

"We can discuss this another time. So how was your day?" I asked next.

"It was ok, just the usual. Went to school, boring, and then did my shift at the mattress store, yuck, and now that I'm talking to you, it's much better." He smiled.

"Well aren't you sweet." I blushed.

"It's just the truth." He smiled.

The sound of my text book falling off my desk pulled my attention away from him. I had probably just bumped it off with my chair on accident and didn't notice because I was so absorbed in Austin. It was no big deal though. I quickly bent down to pick it up and placed it safely back on the desk.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Sorry. My text book just fell." I laughed slightly as I got back in front of the camera.

"Ally." He groaned with his eyes suddenly glued shut.

"What?" I asked, suddenly very confused.

"I guess when you were picking up your book your shirt shifted a little bit and I don't how to say this without coming off like a horny twelve year old boy but it's making me feel a few things and if you don't fix it I'm going to have a problem." He explained through gritted teeth.

I looked down at my shirt to see that just a little bit of my black bra was in fact exposed like he had described. Immediately I started to laugh.

"Austin, you've seen me in a lot less than this. Why does a little fraction of my bra suddenly bother you so much?" I asked as I fixed my shirt back to its normal position.

"I don't know! I can't control those kinds of things ok. It probably doesn't help that I haven't seen you in forever and I can't even touch you let alone kiss you so I guess I'm just extra sensitive to that stuff right now." he groaned in frustration.

"Oh my goodness you are so weird sometimes." I told him.

"Is it bad that you've seen me in my bra before when we weren't even dating?" I asked.

Let's just say I did a few things to get his attention back at camp.

"Definitely not." He immediately replied and winked at me.

"I'm totally wrong person aren't I?" I giggled.

"Probably." he shrugged.

Just then my mom knocked on the door and came in.

"Ally sweetie, dinner is ready." She said.

"Ok I'm just talking Austin." I nodded.

"Oh hi Austin!" she greeted as she came up to the screen.

"Hi Penny." He smiled and waved.

"How are you? I see your still looking handsome as ever." she asked with a smile still plastered on her face.

"I'm good. How are you?" he asked back.

"I'm splendid! Isn't technology crazy these days?! You are in such high quality that it's like you're actually here." she said in amazement.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." He laughed.

"Well I'll let you two love birds finish chatting now."

"Mom." I groaned in embarrassment.

"Dinner's waiting on the table for you ok!" she said just as she was leaving.

As soon as she shut the door I immediately hung my head in shame.

"I'm sorry for that." I sighed.

"Don't be! She's so cute." He laughed.

"The cutest." I said, my sarcasm intended.

"But not as cute as you." he stated.

"I'd hope so!" I laughed.

"Well I should probably let you go now." he said.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Text me later tonight or something, ok?" I asked.

"For sure." He nodded.

I blew him one last kiss through the computer screen before hitting end and my favorite blond disappeared just as fast as he came.

* * *

><p>My phone's call tone was going off and I'd rather have my ears bleed than continue to listen to it. I rolled over rather annoyed and still half asleep, not bothering to even see who it was when I picked it up.<p>

"Hello." I yawned.

I put the phone to my ear, thinking it was a phone call only to realize it was a face time call. I brought the phone into eye view to see that it was my boyfriend.

"Were you still sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes." I dryly replied.

"Ally, it's ten thirty. Don't you usually wake up at like seven in the morning on Sunday's to get a head start on Monday's stuff?" He questioned.

"Clearly I was tired so no, not today." I said a little unimpressed.

"Well someone's very chipper this morning isn't she?" he smiled.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to call. It's a nice surprise though." I smiled back.

"Also sorry if I don't currently look super attractive. I'm not a cute morning person right now." I warned.

"No you look perfect and absolutely beautiful." He reassured.

"Thanks." I said a little quietly, blushing bright red.

He always made my heart melt.

"So is there a specific reason you called me?" I asked.

"Yes actually! Go and make yourself some breakfast and then bring it back into bed because we are going to have a virtual lazy Sunday together." He told me.

"Does cereal count?" I asked as I slumped myself out of bed, bringing the phone with me.

"Well it's not exactly the most romantic breakfast out there but yeah I guess." He chuckled.

"Fine I'll eat the healthy kind of cereal." I retorted back when I walked into the kitchen.

"Are you always this sassy in the morning." He asked as he flipped his pancakes that he was currently making.

"Apparently just today." I smiled at him.

"Ok I've got my pancakes do you got your cereal?" he asked.

"Yes. Now back to bed we go." I replied showing more enthusiasm now.

With a bowl of cereal in one hand and my phone in the other, I somehow managed got comfy under the covers again.

"So what else does this lazy Sunday consist of?" I asked as I took a bite from my cereal.

"Me getting to admire how cute you look while you eat your cereal in my sweater that you stole." He chuckled at that last part.

"It's nice and warm ok." I defended through a mouthful of cereal.

"But I do like getting to watch you eat like a seven year old and appreciate the fact that you didn't wear a shirt to sleep." I slightly giggled once I carefully chewed and swallowed.

Austin seemed to be wearing only a pair of sweatpants that hung perfectly around his hips. I haven't seen him in so long that I almost forgot what his chest looked like. I think it's gotten better too. Seeing him on my phone screen though did him no justice.

"Did you cover that insult with a compliment?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not even. All of that was a compliment. You eat pancakes like they're going out of style and it's adorable." I smiled.

"Well at least I like a decent food! Who even likes pickles?!" he asked with his nose scrunched in disgust.

"Excuse me?!" I scoffed.

"Americans consume more than 2.5 billion pounds of pickles each year and more than sixty seven percent of all households eat pickle! So actually, many people like them. You're just weird." I argued.

"Ally why do you know so many facts about pickles?" he asked in all seriousness.

"So I can prove a point!" I replied through another bite of cereal.

"Is it weird that I find your passionate talk for pickles kind of hot?" he chuckled.

"I can't help it that I'm so attractive." I joked.

"Stop being all cute and adorable."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's making me want to kiss you and I can't." he replied sadly.

"Just think of it this way; it'll make our next kiss a thousand times better when we actually get to see each other." I pointed out.

"Long distance relationships suck." He frowned.

"Tell me about it." I sighed.

"I just want to show everyone that you're my girl but I can't!" he groaned.

"Don't be upset, for me, ok?" I asked.

"I'll try my best." He replied.

I was about to say something when another voice could be heard in the background. It sounded like Austin's mom and she seemed a little mad.

"Shoot. I forgot we were having company over today and I was supposed to clean downstairs for my mom. I got go ok baby." He said.

"Ok, I love you." I sighed through a smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"ALLY!" the girls giggled from the other room.<p>

"What?" I called back suspiciously from the bathroom.

We were getting ready to go to a party tonight because apparently the girls think I'm being all depressed and need to cheer up. But a party is the last place I wanted to go.

The dress they had put me in was short and tight and made me want to just go in my pajamas. My hair was perfectly curled and I had just finished the last touches of my makeup when I walked out into my room to see what was so exciting. Trish, Kira, and Piper were all seated in a circle on my bed and the looks they had on their faces scared me.

"Guess who just texted?" Kira asked me, practically jumping up and down.

"Who?" I replied cautiously.

"AUSTIN!" they replied in unison.

"Well what did he say?" I asked next.

"He's asking what you're up to." Piper answered.

"You guys didn't say anything did you?" I groaned.

"Not yet but you should probably answer your boyfriend!" Trish giggled while wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"You guys are so weird." I said while shaking my head.

"You should call him!" Piper suggested.

"Yes Ally, do it!" Kira nodded in agreement.

"Why? So you guys can listen to our conversation on speaker?" I asked even though I knew the answer was yes.

"Oh just do it already!" Trish told me.

I don't know why I listened to them but I did it anyways. I dialed up Austin's number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" he greeted over the phone.

"Hi baby." I greeted back.

Instantly the girls started screaming.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Just the girls." I laughed.

"Oh what are you guys up to?"

"They're dragging me out to a party." I told him unenthusiastically.

"Because she's been sad for two weeks! It's getting annoying!" Trish exclaimed in their defense.

"Why are you sad?" he asked slightly chuckling.

"Why do you think?" I replied.

"All she does it talk about missing you!" Kira added in.

"That's not true!" I quickly defended.

"Don't worry babe I miss you too."

"Awe!" The girls gushed together.

"Just ignore them." I laughed.

"Should we just talk later?" he asked.

"NO!" They shouted.

"Guys! You are worse than my mom right now." I told them.

"Austin, when are you coming to Miami so we can meet you?" Kira asked.

"Soon." He chuckled.

"You should also see how hot Ally looks right now!" Piper giggled.

"I bet Ally looks stunningly beautiful as always and is going to break every heart with her looks tonight." he replied.

"Wow can you be my boyfriend?" Trish sighed.

"Thanks Austin." I smiled and could feel myself blushing.

"Don't have too much fun tonight ok." He reminded.

"I won't." I replied.

"Have a good night, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

And with that I ended the call.

"You guys are so cute!" Piper gushed.

"He's a pretty good guy." I nodded.

"Ok now can we get going? I want to be at the party tonight not by next Thursday." Trish asked rather annoyed with sitting here any longer.

"Oh fine." I groaned.

Prepare for a night of hell.

**Line break**

"Who do you think loves the other more, you or me?"

So it was serious question time now, was it?

"Oh definitely me! That's a no brainer." I replied.

"What?! No way!" He argued.

It was another Tuesday night but what made it different was that Austin and I were talking about all sorts of stuff over the phone and he was definitely wrong about this one.

"Um may I remind you of this past summer? You were dating Cassidy aka the wicked witch of the west and I still put up with her for you! I loved you even after you were an asshole to me so I think I win here." I defended.

"Did Ally Dawson just cuss?" he asked in a mock shocked voice.

"Austin, don't avoid my question!" I huffed loudly.

"Well don't avoid mine!" he rebutted.

"Ok fine. Ally Dawson did in fact cuss but because it was well needed at the time!" I defended myself.

"And how could I forget when you never stop bringing it up! I was an idiot ok I don't think I should be punished for this anymore!" He said in response to me.

"I still love you more though. If it weren't for me you'd probably still be with Cassidy." I cringed at that last part.

"With all the teasing you were doing, I don't think so. Remember Cody? Because I do! Or how about those things you called outfits? Oh and my favorite was when you tried to seduce me with sunscreen! And don't forget that one day where you literally weren't wearing a top in front of me. Like what were you trying to achieve woman?!" he exclaimed with a loud sigh at the end and I almost giggled at his antics.

"Ok are you ever going to get over that guy? It was ONE TIME and all we did was dance for five seconds until you cut in because you were jealous!" I pointed out.

"Ok that's not important. You still did all that other stuff to me though!"

It's a good thing we were just talking on the phone because I was starting to turn red.

"To be fair most of those ideas were Megan and Bea's so I was technically forced into it ok. But yeah I'm not sure how good I feel about seducing you with sunscreen these days." I admitted.

"Well at the time I was very confused and scared but now I think it's so cute and adorable! You really liked me that much to do all of that?" he chuckled slightly.

"No, you were just that clueless!" I argued.

"Well I clued in eventually didn't I?" he asked.

"Smartest decision you ever made." I smiled through the phone agreeing with him. He couldn't see it but I knew he could tell it was there.

"I still think I love you more though." he said softly.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Because I love you so much that you make me a whole new person. You make feel all these wonderful things and despite everything I've done you still don't want to be with anyone else but me. You make me so happy and all I want for you is to feel the same things I feel, but only a thousand times better! I will love you longer and harder and better than anyone else in the entire world could because that's what you deserve. I promise. And you should not settle for anything less than what you deserve."

There was a moment of silence on the line. The only sounds were our heavy yet perfectly matched breaths that we made.

"Austin."

"It's true." He said.

"Why must you always be so sweet? And how can you manage to always say the perfect things to me?" I gushed.

"Because it's my job. You make me feel the same way." he replied.

"Austin Moon you make my heart melt."

"And you Ally Dawson are the reason my heart beats."

"Can we agree that we love each other equally?" I giggled to myself.

"Agreed."

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

"What?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"It's almost three am! We've been talking for five hours." I told him.

"I guess we should go to bed soon huh?" he asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Yeah I've got that essay due tomorrow- or- well- technically today now." I corrected myself.

"Wait, before you go I have something to tell you." he said.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's official. I'm coming to see you in one week."

I got so excited I almost threw my phone.

"REALLY?!" I shouted happily.

Suddenly I covered my mouth with my hand, remembering that my parents were both still asleep at this late (or rather early) hour.

"I mean, really?" I asked again only in a whisper this time.

"Yes really! I mean if it's ok with you and your family that I come on fall break." He replied.

"Of course it's ok! This is amazing babe!"

"The first thing we do when I get there is cuddle or something ok." He ordered.

"Why cuddle?" I laughed.

"Because wrapping my arms around your teeny body under a blanket with your impossibly cold feet tangled with mine is the thing I miss most and probably my favorite feeling in the world." He confessed.

"I think I can make that happen then. And I can't believe this is really happening, I'm so excited!" I replied cheerfully.

"Me too. We've been apart for way too long. I need my Ally." He stated matter of factually.

"You're the best, I love you so much." I smiled.

"I love you too baby. But I should really let you sleep though so I'll talk to you in the morning ok. Goodnight." He whispered to me.

"Wait." I interjected before he could hang up.

"I'm way too excited to sleep now. Don't hang up just yet, ok?" I asked.

"I won't."

The last thing I remember was falling asleep to the sound of Austin's voice and it left me with content dreams. That was the first decent sleep I had gotten in weeks. And soon he and I would be falling asleep in each others arms once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm actually not sure how I feel about this chapter but I'm really excited for the next one! I have a five day break so I finally found some time to start this for you guys. I will probably update once a week just because I'm so busy but if I can I will try to get chapters up sooner. Please leave a review on this chapter and tell me what you think about this sequel! I love you guys so much and thank you so much for reading! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok before we start it's personal story time. I don't know why but I just feel the need to tell you this. So I know this will sound really crazy but I think that some of the things I write about are actually happening to me in real life. In Camp Heartache when I wrote about Austin & Ally fighting and ending their friendships, the same thing happened to my best friend and I. Now we aren't friends. And the next thing I wrote was in 326 miles away and how Austin told her he loved her and needed to see her and how beautiful she was over the phone, well last night a complete stranger called me and told me the same things! It's so weird and I know these two things are probably just coincidences but if something else I write about happens to me then things are getting seriously freaky. Sorry, I just wanted to let you all know I guess. Anyways thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback on the first chapter! You guys make me so happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

**Chapter 2: Reuniting With You **

* * *

><p>Eighty two days. It's been eighty two whole days since I had seen Austin in person and the wait was finally over. It almost doesn't seem real you know. Like I'll wake up to find that this was just another dream but it's actually happening! I could finally stop missing him for the next few days. Austin would be here really soon and knowing that I'll be able to have my arms around him again is making me feel light headed. I just want what little time we have together to be really special.<p>

"Ally honey you need to calm down." My mother told me.

"What do you mean, I am perfectly calm." I replied nervously.

"You've been pacing back and forth for ten minutes now and you keep doing that weird thing with your hands. You have nothing to be worried about." she reassured.

"Nothing to be worried about? He is going to be here any minute now and I just want everything to be perfect! Do I look ok? Oh who am I kidding I need to go change! And I already know dad is going to give him a hard time and you're going to be embarrassing and what if I mess something up too?" I let it all spill out of my mouth so fast that I'm surprised I even understood what I was saying.

She took a moment to take it all in, her expression now puzzled.

"I'm not embarrassing. Am I?" she asked to herself.

I didn't reply but I did give her a knowing look.

"Don't go change, you've already changed three times and you look good! I'm not sure why you are worrying so much, everything will be fine Ally." She said as she tucked a stay strand of hair out of my face.

I let a long breath and suddenly felt a lot calmer. She was right. This long weekend was going to be perfect and nothing was going to ruin it. Not my parents or an evil girlfriend or anything.

"Thanks mom." I smiled while pulling her in for a hug. I really needed that.

And then I heard a car pulling up outside the house and I knew it couldn't be dad because he had work for another few hours still. I subconsciously ran to the window to check who it was. It had a perfect view of our drive way and I felt my heart drop when I saw Austin getting out of his car.

Even though there was a window separating us, I was somehow left speechless. My heart was rattling inside its ribcage and the only thing I could focus on was how the sunlight hit his every feature so well.

"He's here." I smiled widely.

My instincts told me to run outside so that's what I did.

"Austin!" I shouted excitedly as I ran up to him.

He dropped his bags as I threw my arms around him so he could grab hold of my waist. He spun us around so fast that he was the only thing in perfect resolution, the rest of the world fading together in a blur. That was when I really took it all in. Immediately I started to giggle and his smile made my heart beat incredibly fast. Never have I felt more at home than at this exact moment.

"Als." He sighed contently.

He set me down but his arms stayed in place. Despite our incredible height difference our foreheads managed to touch and our lips, well that was a totally different story.

Neither of us had to say anything. He just sealed the gap between us, it now no longer existing as his lips pressed into mine. The moment we finally connected at the lips was when everything felt right again. Every nerve inside me felt so alive and the familiar tingle in my lips had returned. It had been forever since I felt that tingle. My hands found their favorite place, tangling themselves into his messy blond hair as he deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me in even closer.

The taste of his lips was still very much the same and I was going to get as much as I could get. We had been deprived of each other for too long. Just like I need air, I need Austin if I want to live. And this was our most magical of kisses yet. It was soft and gentle yet burning with passion and desire. Our lips just moved together like nothing had changed. And that's just the way I liked it.

He pulled apart much sooner than I would have liked but I know that is just the first of many kisses. Our breaths were heavy and in perfect synch as I took a moment to really admire what had been gone for so long. His dimples and nose and big brown eyes were still the same as I remember, possible even better than before. Gosh am I ever lucky to have him.

"Hi." He whispered against my ear.

"Hi." I giggled.

"You're here." I smiled widely.

"I missed you so much." he replied.

His arms wrapped tighter around me, pulling me in to his chest for a bone crushing hug. I nuzzled my head into his chest, completely giving in to the embrace. He was so warm just like I had expected and I think his muscles had developed some more if that were even possible. But the best thing about this hug was his heartbeat. My ear was pressed up against his chest, giving me full access to the thing that keeps him living. Its beats created a rhythm designed only for Austin and it was a sound I could never get sick of. I missed his hugs so much, but mostly I just missed everything about him in general. I closed my eyes and just let myself enjoy this moment.

"You two are so cute!"

We pulled apart to find my mom standing a few feet away from us with a camera in her hand. Moment definitely ruined. Was she actually videotaping us?! I want to die right now.

"Hi Penny." Austin laughed.

"Mom." I groaned.

My cheeks turned a lovely red out of embarrassment. I couldn't even look at Austin. Instead I just hid behind my hands.

"Say something adorable to each other! This is going to be played at your wedding!" She told us excitedly.

Great. Because you know Austin and I are totally getting married at seventeen.

"Please turn that thing off." I asked desperately while mentally face palming myself.

"Ally don't put your hands in front of your face, it's blocking your view." She said, completely ignoring my pleas.

I felt Austin remove my hands as he chuckled at the situation we had gotten in. He shook his head and then placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, giving my mom what she wanted. The kiss forced a smile on to my face and he gave me a reassuring nod.

"Perfect!" My mom gushed as she shut the camera off.

"Mom! I only you asked you to not do one thing and you go and do it. Seriously?" I exclaimed.

"Honey, don't be so dramatic! I'll get plenty of other videos, don't worry." She reassured.

"Awesome." I said with a blank look on my face.

"Ok I'm going to give you two a moment alone while I go save this to the computer!" she said cheerfully.

I waited for my mom to go back into the house before I let out my frustrated groan.

"Don't even worry about it." Austin chuckled.

"She ruined what was supposed to be a cute and romantic moment for us!" I said to him.

"I wouldn't say she ruined it but it's definitely more memorable now." he added.

"How was the drive here?" I asked, wanting to forget about my mom.

"Long but totally worth finally getting to see you." he smiled.

"I've really missed you." I told him while wrapping my arms around his neck.

His hands instinctively moved to my waist as I leaned in to kiss him. Every inch of my skin blazed like fire the moment our lips touched. We moved in perfect synchronization and I couldn't help but be captivated by the warmth and goodness of him. I would never get enough of this.

We pulled apart before the whole neighborhood could see anything past rated G, not that Austin and I would do something like that in public anyway.

"C'mon let's go inside before my mom starts naming our nonexistent children." I laughed.

He took my hand in his, our fingers lacing together as we made our way into my house. It was really nice to finally be able to hold his hand.

* * *

><p>"Sorry my dad is forcing you to sleep in the guest bedroom. He's a little overprotective." I giggled.<p>

Once I had gotten my mom to stop taking a hundred pictures of us we went upstairs so Austin could unpack. I was currently seated on the bed he would be sleeping in for the next four days, watching him unpack his belongings.

"It's alright. The last thing I need is to get on his bad side." He shuddered at the thought.

"Trust me he still likes you. You're probably his favorite guy that I've ever dated. It's just that he's trying to put on the tough dad act because he doesn't like the idea of his little girl growing up." I said while shaking my head.

"Well it's different now that I'm your boyfriend. He didn't have to worry about us when we were twelve and just best friends." He pointed out.

"I guess I'm just going to have to sneak in here every night so we can kiss and cuddle and sleep together." I informed him with a casual shrug.

"Ooh Ally Dawson breaking her parents rules? I like it." he winked at me.

"Whatever!" I laughed.

"We are going to have the best weekend ever." He smiled.

"I agree. And I think the first order of business should be to cuddle upon your request while my mom isn't harassing us." I suggested.

"I like that idea." He nodded while chuckling at my sudden seriousness.

I patted the spot next to me and he easily complied, making his way right beside me. I pulled a blanket over us and he pulled me closer by the waist so that my back rested against his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around me, enveloping me in his warmth. He nestled his head in the crook of my neck and his breath tickled my skin. I drew small circles on his forearm with my thumb and tangled my feet with his.

"This is so much better than a computer screen." I said quietly.

"Your feet are still freezing, your skin is still soft, and your body still fits perfectly with mine. Nothing can beat this." Austin nodded in agreement.

"I can think of one thing." I smiled.

"And what's that?" he challenged.

"I think it's better if I just show you." I replied while biting my lip.

I turned on my side so that I could be face to face with him. I snaked my arms behind his neck, bringing our faces closer together. I brought my lips to his, just barely ghosting over them at a painfully slow pace. Our noses brushed against each other's, our chests pressed tightly together. Time stood still and my mind raced as we lied there connected at the lips.

"Ok cuddling is a close second." He said against my lips once we pulled apart.

"I missed your kisses so much." I said while playing with the hair at the back of his head.

"It's kind of weird being able to kiss you whenever I want. So many things are taken for granted when we live so far apart." He sighed while playing with a strand of my hair.

"I know but we are wasting valuable time talking about kissing instead of actually doing the real thing." I reminded.

"Right." he laughed.

He took the hint and went back to placing gentle kisses across my lips. My eyes immediately fluttered shut at the pure bliss of it all. Like each kiss soothed and healed anything bad or broken inside me. Everything from his scent to his physical touch put my body on high alert, making me anticipate every breath he took.

But the kisses quickly turned from soft and sweet to heated and full of desire. Like a simple flick of a switch and Austin was kissing more than just my lips. His hands slowly slid down my body and landed firmly on my hips. His mouth traveled down my jaw and left a trail of heated kisses behind my neck, creating a path to their final destination. My collar bone.

And during all of this my eyes were glued shut and my fingers tugged at his luscious blond locks as I struggled to form comprehendible thoughts. He made it hard to focus on breathing at the rate he was going at. Who knew that sweet and loving Austin had such dangerous lips. And it was when he started to work at my pulse point when I gave in.

"Austin." I moaned out softly.

I could feel his lips form into a smirk against my skin and I know he didn't miss when I nervously swallowed down the new lump forming in my throat. Oh god isn't it a sin to have lips like his. I felt his gripped grow firmer on my hips and as he captured my lips in his once again. I kissed him back with just as much force, suddenly growing hungrier for more.

My hands moved from his now messy hair to his shirt, grabbing at the hem with fistfuls of the material. Our lips never separated and just as I was about to discard his shirt, the door opened.

"I brought you two some snacks because I'm sure Austin's- oh my!" she gasped as she walked in.

Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were big with shock. Instinctively I pushed against Austin's chest, making him fall to the left of me with a loud thump. There was no point in trying to fix our wrinkled clothes or messy hair or flushed cheeks as my mom had already seen too much.

"Mom, I know what you're thinking but it's really-"

"Both of you just meet me downstairs in two minutes ok." She ordered in a rather calm tone for just catching her daughter making out with her almost shirtless boyfriend.

She left as fast as she came, shutting the door behind her before either of us had a chance to say anything.

"We should have locked the door." I groaned at my own stupidity.

"At least she didn't have the camera with her this time." He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? Do you realize that now she is going to give us a sex talk when we go down there?" I exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

"You're so cute when you get all flustered you know that." He smiled and winked at me.

"Austin now is not the time to be flirting with me!" I argued.

"Ok, ok. We can finish what we started later." He promised with a smirk forming at the corners of him lips.

I just shook my head at him and let out a loud breath.

"Besides, how bad could it be?" he asked with a small shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Oh it was so bad.<p>

She had Austin and I seated on the couch, but made sure there was enough room for a whole other person to sit in the gap between us. She was sitting in the chair across from us with her hands clasped together and resting against her chin. Her focus switched between Austin and I every so often and the longer she stared the more awkward the room got. I tried to look at anything else but my mom and Austin just looked down at his feet.

"Now Ally, you're a smart girl. I know I've never really had the talk with you but now that you have a serious boyfriend and relationship, it's never too late!" she started a little too enthusiastic.

This is the direction I don't want to head in with my boyfriend sitting two feet away from me.

"Honey, you have grown into a beautiful young lady, there's no doubt about it. I know you're good kids and I'm sure Austin appreciates every aspect of you, but after all he is still a guy and at your age they only want one thing." She looked at Austin with her protective momma bear eyes as she let her words hang above our heads.

I sent him a very apologetic look and right now I was really wishing we had locked the door.

"I know you both love each other but I want to make sure you two are considering all the factors. What if something were to happen? Do you have a plan for all situations? I want you to be ready for anything!" She said in an almost cheery tone.

I couldn't find the words to say anything right now. Mom talking was too much for me to focus on more than this horrifying topic.

"You guys are just lucky I walked in on you and not your father." She halfheartedly laughed like this awful subject was a joke.

"Dad would have knocked." I muttered under my breath.

"Anyways, I understand that you both are young adults and that you have wants and needs and urges like everyone else. It's perfectly normal if you are sexually active but I need to know that you are at least using proper protection and are well educated." She informed us with a serious tone, completely dismissing my previous comment.

I could feel my face growing redder by the second and I can't imagine how Austin feels about this. This felt like some sort of intervention and the last thing I needed was my mom talking about my sex life.

"Mom." I groaned into my hands.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Ally." She said with a wave of her hand.

"No I'm not embarrassed, I'm mortified. Aren't parents supposed to not want to hear about their children's sex life?" I asked.

"Penny, I think it's great that you are looking out for us but Ally and I are not that intimate with each other yet. I assure you that we've talked about it ourselves though and we know our limits. Things will only go as far as Ally wants them to. I respect and love her a lot and I don't want to ruin anything between us. She knows that I'll wait a thousand years if that's how long it takes for her to be ready." He reached over to take my hand in his and looked at me the whole time he spoke. Talk about making my heart melt much.

"And when we do take that step, I promise we will be smart about It." he told her with all sincerity, never loosening his grip on my hand.

I mouthed a very grateful thank you over to him and he smiled in return. Thank god for amazing boyfriends.

"Ok now that we've talked about actual sex we still have to cover other things. Are you educated about oral sex because you can still receive an infection this way." she always knew how to ruin the moment.

"Mom, we aren't doing any of that either. We are just taking everything really slow ok." I replied.

"How are we with protection?" she asked next.

"We are fine! I promise all you did was walk in on us kissing. Next time we'll lock the door. Now are we done with these interrogating and personal questions?" I asked desperately.

"Alright, good talk. You two are free to go." She smiled.

* * *

><p>After all that's happened today I don't think this is the smartest idea but I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of being with Austin tonight. It was just after midnight and mom and dad were for sure asleep by now so it was now or never if I wanted to sleep next to Austin. I made each foot step quiet as I hurried through the hallway and straight into his room. I opened and closed his door within a matter of seconds and let out a breath of relief when I saw him lying in bed and waiting for me.<p>

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back.

He waited for me to crawl into bed next him before greeting me with a small peck on the lips and then turning the lamp off. I snuggled close to his shirtless chest as he protectively wrapped his arms around me as the darkness surrounded us. The only light came from the street lights and moon shining through the window.

"Today was wonderful, thank you." he whispered into my ear.

"Wonderful? My mom took a thousand pictures of us and then gave us the most horrifying sex talk ever. And dinner was exceptionally weird with my dad interrogating you and my mom giving us heart eyes the whole time. Today was more like a disaster." I said with pursed lips.

"Your parents are fine, trust me. Those things weren't even that bad but what made today so wonderful was you." he smiled at me.

"Getting to hold you in my arms and hear your laugh and see your beautiful smile and kiss you as much as I want again makes the wait all worthwhile." He said while tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I couldn't help but smile back at him before giving him a gentle kiss for being the sweetest guy in the world.

"You know I don't deserve you." I sighed.

"Why would you say that? You know that's not true." He said softly.

"Because you give me so much and you would do anything for me to be happy when you could easily be with a girl who isn't such a prude and can give you the one thing a guy wants." I admitted quietly.

"Oh Ally, having standards does not make you a prude. Yes I do want those things but I also just want your company and love. I love you and I know you love me and that's more than enough." He reassured.

"You really mean it?" I asked unsure.

"I would never lie to you." he promised.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too." He smiled again.

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment after.

"Goodnight Ally, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Austin."

My eyelids fluttered closed and I feel asleep to the beautiful sound of Austin's heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Well let's just say I wrote this instead of doing homework and I'm probably going to regret it. I'm splitting Austin's visit into two chapters just because I wanted to write about a lot of stuff. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this mix of humor and cuteness. Sorry this is up so late, i would have had it up way earlier but my power went out so I could not access my internet. But better late than never!Thank you for reading and please tell me your favorite part in the reviews! I love you guys a ton! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I know it's been over two months since I've updated and I am really sorry for taking so long to do so. I feel bad telling you my excuses but it's the truth. I'm going to be honest, this past while I haven't been myself. Yes I was busy with school and my play and other things but the events that have happened to me since the beginning of the year have really put a heavy weight on my shoulders. I still don't feel my happiest or like my usual self but with time anything can get better and I'm not going to let that stop me from writing anymore. I promise I won't ever stop writing until you guys stop reading. I'm finally on Christmas break so I've got free time to write. Since my last update a lot has happened. I wrote my first high school English essay a while back and I scored 100% on it. I was so shocked considering I didn't know what I was doing when I was writing it and that I did majority of it the night before. My teacher was so impressed that she gave my essay out as an exemplar to the class and told me that it was something a top grade 11 or 12 student would write( I'm in grade 10). She asked me where I learnt to write so well and I wanted to tell you guys this because you're the reason my writing is so good! So I wanted to really thank you guys for doing what you do :) Consider this chapter your late Christmas gift from me! I'll get to more stuff at the end but for now I give you the much overdue chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Miami**

* * *

><p>"Is it safe?" I whispered.<p>

He opened the door slowly, not wanting it to make too loud of a sound that would blow our cover. My eyes were full of sleep still, making it hard to keep them open longer than a few moments. I don't know when we feel asleep last night but I know it was late and the sun was just barely waking up itself.

He stuck his head out just enough to see into the hallway, the silence of the early morning mixing with the warming sun. A few moments passed and there was nothing. I was so nervous that I held my breath. My lungs tightened in my chest but I knew there wasn't even a reason to be panicking. Mom and Dad wouldn't be awake for probably another forty minutes but I really don't want to risk having another Dawson Parenting session about my love life. Who knows how that one would end.

"All clear." He nodded back to me after making sure there were no sign of my parents.

Last night was magical. It was the best sleep I'd had in ages and I wish it could have lasted forever. I'd give anything to be able to fall asleep in his arms like that every night. To fall asleep and wake up to the sound of his heart beat and calming breaths would be absolutely perfect. I feel so at home with him, like the universe just knows we belong together. And the universe has kept us apart for much too long. But time has not stopped and the world has not ended so there will be tonight for us to do it all over again. With a long sigh I forced myself off the edge of his temporary bed and joined him by the door.

"I wish we could stay in bed and cuddle until noon." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That would be nice." He nodded in agreement.

His lips pressed against my forehead and his hands moved to the small of my back. As sweet as the moment was, I stood on the tips of my toes and connected our lips together, unable to wait any longer. The kiss was soft and light and gentle and it made me feel like I was floating away. Austin was what anchored me to the ground though. A morning kiss is probably my favorite kiss because although both of us are still tired and sleepy, our lips are wide awake. It's a kiss that feels like it lasts for infinity.

"You better get going Als." He said against my ear, his words a little breathy from our kiss.

"See you at breakfast?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I'm counting on it." he smiled with a small chuckle that made my heart melt.

And with one last peck of the lips I tip toed through the hallway and into my room.

* * *

><p>"So did you sleep well Austin?" My mom asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.<p>

Austin and I stopped mid bite from our pancakes (his request) and smile at each other. I liked that we had our own little secrets

"It was great." He said happily.

We went back to eating, as she took a sip from her coffee. Our hands were intertwined together under the table and I couldn't help but think how perfect it'd be to wake up and eat breakfast with him every morning.

His hair would be messy from sleeping and his clothes would be all crinkled. He'd want to eat pancakes every morning but I'd make him eat something healthier. His eyes would probably be half open from the sunlight coming in through the window and I'd sit across from him, wearing one of his shirts that are way too big for me but I refuse to wear anything else. He'd either be in one of his baggy pullovers that I love so much or in just his underwear because he's weird like that and the whole thing would be just so perfect. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of mornings like that with him.

"So what exactly is there to do around here anyways?" Austin asked.

"There's so much! There are tons of beaches and any restaurant is good to eat at. There's lots of shopping too. Ally knows all the hot spots around here though." My mother replied.

"Do you know?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"What do you want to today?" I asked him, dismissing his question.

"I promised you I'd take you on a real fist date so that's what I want to do today." he said and halfheartedly smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked and returned the smile to him.

"Let's go to your favorite beach and then afterwards you can pick where we go to lunch." He suggested.

"That sounds perfect." I nodded.

"You kids are so adorable! I've got to head to work but have fun! I'll be back same time as always ok Ally." She said to us as she gathered her things to head out.

"Ok. Bye mom."

"Bye Penny."

And with that she was out the door and wouldn't be back until dinner.

"Thank goodness she's gone because now I can do this."

He gave me a confused look as I moved from my seat and into his lap, placing my arms around his neck. Our faces were mere inches apart and I think he got the just of it by then.

"You want to kiss in the kitchen?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as if it was the silliest thing he'd ever heard.

"There's no one to stop us so why not." I shrugged while playing with his hair.

"Ally Dawson you are one crazy girl, you know that?" he chuckled.

"Yeah but I'm your crazy girl."

Breakfast was long forgotten by now and his kisses were sweeter than anything I would ever live to eat or taste anyways. With the sunlight warming my back, our bodies merged to one and connected at the lips. Our limbs tangled together but somehow fit perfectly like a puzzle. He was like a canvas and today I intended on creating a masterpiece with our lips.

* * *

><p>"Remember the last time we were at the beach together?" he asked as he played with the sand at the tips of his fingers.<p>

He was such a little kid sometimes. But it always makes me smile.

"Which time? The one where you claim I seduced you with sunscreen or when we almost kissed and then your girlfriend ruined the moment?"

Good times.

"That's ex-girlfriend." He corrected.

Yeah she was something alright.

"What did you ever see in her anyways?" I asked.

"Her looks blinded my ability to see that I was dating a psychopath!" He shuttered at the thought.

"Trust me Ally when I say you are way more beautiful and alluring, smart and kind, and sexier than she was or will ever be." He reassured.

"Thanks babe." I blushed even though he couldn't see me.

"But I'm referring to the first one, about the sunscreen." He said.

"What about it?" I asked without a clue.

"Well someone's got to put sunscreen on me and it might as well be you." he gave me a teasing smirk and handed me the bottle.

I took it halfheartedly with the shake of my head.

"Well I'd sure hope it's me doing it and not some strange girl trying to seduce you."

He pulled his shirt over his head in such an effortless motion and I think this is what heaven feels like. God he had a wonderful, well everything. I think he purposely gets cuter and hotter just to drive me crazy.

"Like what we see?" he teased and threw his shirt at my head to bring be back to reality.

I had definitely been staring for way too long. I should know better too because he lets it get to his head.

"Oh whatever!" I defended back and hit his arm with little effort using the shirt.

He turned so his bare back was facing me and I started at the top of his shoulders.

"I'm ready to be seduced."

"You're so lucky I love you."

He turned around and made me stop just to pepper my cheek with kisses. He had this look in his eyes that I couldn't really describe but it made my heart beat like crazy. I couldn't stop the giggles or blush from forming and my sunscreen covered hands left behind a lotion residue on his arms.

"Austin!" I giggled again.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"You are so weird." I laughed.

"But I'm your weirdo."

He was too cute to not kiss so I returned the favor only this time it was a secret shared between both of our lips. It was quick and simple but still a kiss.

He let me go back to putting sunscreen on him and man did he have some nice muscles. You're your apart for so long it's easy to forget just how good looking he can be up close. I take my time to make sure I cover every inch of skin, not because I like to stare at him, but because although he looks like a total surfer guy (not that I'm complaining), he can get a bad sunburn if isn't careful. I don't think he wants to go home looking as red he did that one day when we were twelve.

As soon as I finished he took the lotion from me.

"I believe it's your turn." He said while waving the bottle slightly.

I should have known that the first the he would do was draw a smiley face on my shoulder.

"Austin." I said with a slight roll of my eyes.

"It looks good, trust me." he laughed.

How reassuring.

He dragged me into the water once he finished and we stayed in there for a while. The waves were calmer today and everything was so peaceful. I quite enjoyed Austin's salty kisses on my lips and I've never been a big fan of PDA but after being apart for so long it's something you learn to get over.

We drew our names and hearts in the sand and when I wasn't looking Austin would take pictures of me because I apparently looked so beautiful. I let him take one real picture of me though and he said it was his favorite one of me yet. Such a charmer that guy is. Our beach date was perfect and I never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>"This place has the best food in Miami!" I exclaimed as we flipped through our menus.<p>

"You're adorable." He chuckled at my excitement for food.

The place was nothing extravagant. It was definitely not a five star restaurant, just a cute little dinner up the road from the beach. My family and I have been going here since I was a little girl. I'd make them take me here every time after we went to the beach. Everyone who works here knows me so well that we're practically a whole new family. This place may look like nothing but it's really special to me and it only makes sense to have our first date here too.

"I haven't been here in forever and I'm surprised I've never taken you here before on your previous visits." I said to him.

"It just makes our first date even better." He smiled and shrugged.

"Ally! I haven't seen you in forever! You've turned into such a beautiful young lady!"

"Hi Maggy." I laughed at her excitement.

Maggy was an older lady, probably mid-fifties by now, but she was the sweetest person you'll ever meet.

"And who is this?" She asked referring to Austin.

"This is my boyfriend Austin. Austin this is Maggy." I introduced.

"Hi." Austin greeted, flashing his bright smile.

"Ally, you never told me you had a boyfriend! Why haven't you brought him here sooner?" She asked with adoring eyes.

"We've only been dating since the end of summer. He's just visiting from Jacksonville for the weekend." I continued.

"He's a good pick Ally." She said with the nod of her head.

"He is." I looked him in the eyes and took his hand in mine. His smile grew even wider if that were possible.

"Well can I get you two kids anything to drink?"

"One chocolate milkshake with two straws please." I replied.

She left us to get our drink and I liked how our hands were still intertwined.

"If she's anything like your mom should I be worried?" he asked with a confused look.

I couldn't help but laugh when he said that.

"My mom loves you. Maybe a little too much sometimes." I reassured.

"My point exactly. And I don't know if I fear your mom or dad more." He said.

"Ok my mom comes on pretty strong most the time but my dad loves you. He just tries to be all tough because I'm his little girl. Consider Maggy more like a grandma; Nice and just supports anything good." I explained.

"Alright." He laughed slightly.

Maggy brought us our milkshake but this time the only question she asked was what we wanted to order.

"I'll have my usual please. Cheese burger with extra-"

"Pickles, I know." Maggy laughed as she wrote on her pad of paper.

"I'll have what the lady is having minus the pickles." He chuckled slightly.

She took our menus and the disappeared into the back.

"I can't believe I'm dating a girl who likes pickles."

"I can't believe I'm dating a guy who hates pickles."

He laughed and my heart melted, just the usual.

"But you know what I do like?" he asked with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"What?" I said with a confused expression.

"Whipped cream."

He took a finger full of the whipped cream from our milkshake and wiped it on my nose in one swift motion.

"Austin!"

"I know, you hate messes. But you look really good with whipped cream on your nose." He smiled at me.

Oh he was going to get it.

I did the exact same thing, repeating his motions and got him right at the tip of his nose with the sweet substance.

"Now we're matching." I laughed.

He brought his phone and took a picture of me. This time I didn't hide my face but only because we we're both still laughing at each other.

"Why are you taking so many photos of me?" I asked as I licked whipped cream from my finger.

"You know how you steal all my clothes and wear them to make you feel like I'm not over 300 miles away?"

"Yeah…" I replied a little sheepishly.

It's become a habit of mine steal his favorite shirts and keep them to wear.

"Well it's like that. I'm taking pictures of you so when I'm missing you and we're too busy to Skype or call I can look at them all I want to make me feel like you're right beside me." he explained.

"That's kind of depressing." I joked.

"You're supposed to say it's romantic you butt!" he retorted back at me.

"So I'm a butt now?" I laughed.

"A cute one, sadly."

"I'm just teasing you know. You're the sweetest boyfriend in the world and it sucks that we're apart longer than we are together." I said.

He leaned over the table and placed a caring kiss on my lips. It was perfect until our whipped cream covered nose brushed against each other's, making us pull apart laughing.

"Now you should really wipe that whipped cream off your nose, people are starting to stare." He teased.

I took a napkin and cleaned off his nose, not a trace of sticky sweetness left behind and then did the same thing to myself.

"We wouldn't want people to stare now would we." I commented with a smile.

"Thank you." he said, returning the smile.

Soon our lunch came. Austin pretended to be horrified as I ate my pickles and I'm sure the entire place thought we were crazy. And we were crazy, crazy in love that is. It felt like there was no else in the room but us. It was just how I wanted our first real date to be.

* * *

><p>We were back in his car, driving home from the diner. Our hands were intertwined and the radio was on but I was too distracted by him to know what song was playing.<p>

"So was our first real date good?" he asked.

"It was perfect. I love you." I replied with a happy sigh.

"I love you too."

He placed a kiss at the top of our intertwined hands, his lips soft and warm against my skin.

The best part is there will be so many more dates just like this one to come, and I'm looking forward to all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Man I missed writing. I'm sorry it's kind of short but I just wanted something up for you guys to read. The next ones are going to be longer. On the upside there is going to be more than five chapters, probably seven or eight chapters depending on how I want the story line to end. Thank you for being so patient with me. That is something each of you should win a prize for because I'm the worst at updating consistently. I can't promise I will have a bunch of updates for this since I'm still really busy but I want this story to be finished in January so I can start my new stuff for you all. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and that your holiday season is treating you well. I know mine has been great despite all the bad things going on in my life. You guys make me so happy and I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what your favorite part of the chapter was in the review! I love you guys, until next time!<strong>

**Follow my social medias if you'd like!**

**Instagram: feimoon_asian_choy / feimoon.r5**

**Twitter: feimoonchoy**

**Tumblr: feimoonasianchoy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope the New Year is treating you well so far! I'm back at school again and it's prep time for final exams so I'm sorry if I'm not around much in the next two weeks. On the bright side, we get exam break so during that I'm going to try and finish this for you guys! Also I did update while I was in Vancouver over the break but the internet was not good at the place I was staying so it did update but it did not refresh it up on the website in its categories so I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

**Chapter 4: Welcoming Party/ Goodbyes Are Just Temporary  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I have to?" he asks worriedly.<p>

"It's kind of out of my hands. Neither of us really have a choice." I reply.

"But I just wanted to spend the rest of the day snuggling with you." he whined.

"Sorry." I laughed lightly.

He groaned and fell back on to his temporary bed with a soft thud and I can't help but laugh a little. Today was the day Trish, Kira, and Piper were coming to meet the boyfriend they thought didn't exist, aka Austin. I guess he's a little nervous but to be fair, I'd be acting the same way if I was meeting them for the first time too. But they've been harassing me ever since he got here to let them meet him so if I value my life I think this is a good decision.

"Are they anything like Megan and Bea?" he asked next.

"Sort of? Not so much protective as they are but more… possessive?" I tried to sound hopeful and reassuring but it didn't work at all.

"Great." He said, completely unimpressed.

"Oh don't worry Blondie. I'll save you if things get too drastic." I smiled playfully at him.

He through a pillow at me and I knew exactly why. I probably deserved that.

"I'm going to dye my hair brown so you can't keep calling me that!" he exclaimed.

"I think you would actually look half decent with brown hair." I teased, messing up the front of his hair with my hand.

He must be pretty worked up because he didn't even bother to fix his hair once I stopped.

"Besides, you'll always be Blondie to me baby." I winked and then let a giggle escape from me.

"Please don't call me Blondie in front of your friends either!" he groaned and turned on his side, no longer facing the ceiling.

"You're like a sad puppy when you get like this. It's kind of cute." I say as I turn to face him.

"I'm going to die today aren't I?" he looked at me with such a painful look.

"I can't guarantee anything." I shrugged.

"Ally." He whined again.

Sometimes he is such a drama queen. It's quite entertaining really.

"C'mon there going to be here soon. As much as I like you shirtless, I don't think you want to be half naked when they arrive." I said while forcing up from his lying position.

"You're lucky I love you." he sighed.

"I know, I'm the luckiest girl ever. Now hurry up!" I demanded with the sweetest look I could put on my face.

"Fine!" he grumbled.

It's going be fine, he'll see.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and I swear Austin looked like he'd just seen a ghost.<p>

"I think I need to change my shirt." He panicked.

"Again? Sweetie, you've already sweat through two others." I gently reminded him.

"I can't help it ok!"

"Why are you so nervous anyways? It's just my friends." I said, trying to be positive.

"This is different. You're parents have to like me for the sake of you. Your friends can hate me if they want to and I don't want them to hate me." he explained.

The doorbell rang again and it caused him to jump a little.

"Are you going to answer that because I don't think I can." He said nervously.

I let out a small laugh and gave him a small peck on the lips to calm him down.

"You have nothing to worry about. They're going to love you, I promise." I took his hand in mine to comfort him a little more. It seemed to work because his body was no longer tense.

"Ally!" the girls shouted as they rang the doorbell for a third time.

"Coming!"

With nervous breath and Austin's hand in mine, we went to open the door.

"I thought we weren't getting in until next Tuesday, that's how long we were waiting for!" Trish greeted as the three of them herded through the door.

"Nice to see you guys too."

The attention immediately went to Austin, their stares cut like knifes as he just stood there awkwardly.

"So this is the famous Austin Moon huh?" Kira asked out loud.

Piper circled around him cautiously and then grabbed the skin on his cheeks. "He's actually real." She concluded.

Austin shot me a scared look so I helped him out a little by pulling Pipers hands away from his face.

"Ok now that we've established that he's a real human being, why don't we go to the living room." I suggest hopefully.

Austin sent a thankful half smile over at me as we headed out of the foyer and to somewhere else for them to interrogate. Austin and I sat on one couch and the three of them sat on the other one across from us.

"You're definitely as cute as Ally described you." Kira nodded approvingly once we got seated.

"Thanks?" Austin replied.

"So Austin, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Trish asked with a curious tone.

"What do you want to know?"

The girls all gave each other simultaneous looks before shouting in perfect unison, "Everything!"

"Start with how you met Ally." Piper told him.

He looked over at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile either. I've always enjoyed this story.

"Well I started going to Camp Eastwood when I was ten and that was when and where I met Ally Dawson. I still thought girls had cooties then but for some reason I was able to tolerate her." He started, teasing me a little. I just shoved his shoulder at his response but laughed anyways.

"Actually, I think it was when she forced me to be her partner for some activity we were doing and I was really scared but intrigued with this odd girl. Ever since then we've just always been best friends. And we've both always lived on opposite ends of the state so I like to think fate brought us together because there has to be hundreds of summer camps in Miami but we both went to the same one." He finished.

"When did you first realize that you liked Ally?" Piper asked next.

"I actually don't know this one." I admitted.

"Yeah, I guess you don't. But I think you're going to like it a lot." he replied, never taking his eyes off me.

He took his hand in mine and I felt the butterflies stir inside me excitedly.

"It was the summer when we were fourteen. Man did you change so much that year. It was a good change though. Your braces were gone, you ditched the glasses for contacts, and you were no longer that shy and quirky girl I've always known. You were confident and just caught everyone's attention, but underneath all that I knew you were still the same old Ally. I barely even recognized you that day but it was then when I finally noticed how special and beautiful you really were. And then I started to like the idea of liking you more than just a friend. But that was also the year you got your first official boyfriend so I couldn't make my move. By the time I saw you again I had settled with just being friends because I liked us best that way. And then skip ahead a few years later to just a few months ago, where my feelings started to rekindle. I was stupid for most of the summer but I pulled it together and finally realized that there's no one else I'd rather be with than you."

I kissed his cheek sweetly and let out a soft "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I dibs on telling this story at your wedding!" Trish exclaimed excitedly.

The girls started to talk amongst themselves about our nonexistent wedding and I wanted to hit my head against the wall.

"The people in Miami really want us to be married already." I sighed at him.

"My mom is going to be just as bad, don't worry." He reassured although it did the opposite.

"Just imagine our moms together in one room." I groaned.

"Oh god." he said into his hands.

"Alright now it's time to answer the questions just about you specifically." Trish smiled but this worried just a little bit.

"What are your interests?"

"How are your grades in school?"

"Do you plan on going to college, if so where?"

"Do you have a job?"

"Are you really going to marry Ally?"

"How many other girlfriends have you had?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Don't answer that one. Or any of them." I told him.

The three girls shouted out questions all at once and most of them made me want to hide under a rock.

"Guys is this really necessary?" I cringed uncomfortably.

"YES!" the three replied.

"Well you're scaring him away!" I argued.

"Just a little bit." Austin quickly interjected.

"Fine. You seem like a pretty good guy." Piper said.

"Just don't hurt our Ally ever again." Kira warned.

"I won't." Austin replied nervously.

"You make Ally pretty happy so you've been approved." Trish nodded.

"Thank god." he said, letting out a relieved sigh.

The girls stayed a little longer and stopped their crazy interrogation act. Instead they shared embarrassing stories about me to Austin and I almost wanted to go back to the insane questionnaire. But nonetheless they liked Austin and Austin liked them.

* * *

><p>"Tonight was really weird." he said as we sat on the couch with his arm around me.<p>

The girls had left and we had the house to ourselves for a little while longer.

"Weird but good." he added.

"I'm sorry again." I laughed.

"Don't be. But they're a lot like Megan and Bea." He said.

"I know. I think we should be more worried about all of them in one room together instead of our mothers." I warned.

"They could probably arrange our wedding in an hour." He laughed.

A part of me wondered if that was possible but anything can happen when it comes to my friends.

He leaned down to kiss me on the lips and the feeling was so sweet I think it might have given me a sugar rush. We pulled apart and I couldn't stop the yawn from escaping.

"Do you want to head to bed?" he asked me as he tucked the fallen hair out of my face.

"No." I said snuggling closer into his side. "I like it right here."

* * *

><p>"I wish you could stay longer."<p>

"Me too." He replied, letting out a quiet breath.

The day I've been dreading had finally arrived, the day he had to go back to Jacksonville. My parents had to work today so they had already said goodbye to Austin this morning. I wasn't ready to say goodbye though. We had just finished packing his bag which meant it was almost time for him to head out.

"It's not fair. Now we have to go back to texting and using Skype for who knows how long!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"I know it's hard but it's better than nothing." he said, trying to remain positive.

We went outside to his awaiting car and put his bag in the trunk.

I immediately pulled him in for hug, hoping that if I hold him tight enough then he won't have to leave.

"I always hate this part." He said quietly, pulling me in to his chest.

"Don't go." I pleaded even though I already knew what the answer was.

I felt his arms wrap tighter around me and that's when I couldn't hold in any longer. I let the first set of tears come down and fall to his shirt.

"Baby please don't cry." He whispered into my ear and stroked the small of my back.

"This is like summer all over again." I said as I clutch on to his shirt.

He kissed the top of my forehead and wiped away my tears.

"I promise we're going to see each other really soon." He reassured.

"I love you." I said with a shaky voice.

"I love you more." He smiled halfheartedly.

He pulled me in close by the waist and kissed me on the lips. I could taste the bitter sweetness on his lips and I know he could taste it on mine. He kissed with passion and I kissed with pain and together they made me feel like I was half alive. This was going to be our last kiss for a while and that made my entire body hurt. He pulled away slowly, leaving our foreheads to linger against each other's.

"I'll call you as soon as I get home." He promised.

He placed one last peck on my lips and then got in to his car.

"Drive safe." I told him.

I waved goodbye and so did he and then before you knew it, he was gone just as fast as came.

I can't wait until the day where we don't ever have to say goodbye like that and he'll live just a few minutes away instead of a few hundred miles away.

I mostly stayed in my room that day, lying in bed. It didn't help that I was looking at all of the pictures we took together this long weekend but I missed him and that's what I'm supposed to do when I feel like this. They really don't kid when they say long distance is hard. But Austin's worth it.

* * *

><p>"Ally!"<p>

"Yeah mom?" I replied as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'd like to discuss something with you." she said as she sat down at the table, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"What about?" I asked and took a seat next to her.

"I was going to wait to tell you with your father but I figured now is just as good of time." She started.

"Well?" I said anxiously.

"How would you feel about going away for Christmas? I know we've always stayed in Miami but your father and I wouldn't mind a little change." She asked with an excited tone.

"Where were you thinking we'd go?" I asked her.

"Jacksonville, to see Austin." she smiled at me.

I felt my heart drop and my eyes go wide.

"Wait what?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"If you want we could spend Christmas there." She repeated for me.

"Are you serious?!" I shouted excitedly.

"Yes! I've been talking with Mimi and Austin is just as down as you are so we thought this would be a good Christmas treat for you two. We're still working the details out. Your father and I have to go back to work on the thirtieth but you could stay until after the New Year if you wanted." She continued.

"Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, giving her the tightest hug possible.

"Oh!" she laughed as she held her balance and hugged me back.

"You guys are the best parents ever!" I grinned happily.

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm glad you're happy. And it'll be fun!" She added.

"I've got to go call Austin!" I said and hurried my way up to my room.

* * *

><p>I dialed his number as fast as I could and paced back and forth as the phone began to ring.<p>

"Hello?" he said once he picked up.

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

"I was just about call you. What's up?" he asked.

"I have amazing news!" I said, my voice cheerier than ever.

"Me too!" he said. "You go first."

"My mom just told me that we're coming to Jacksonville for Christmas!" I was so excited I practically sang into the phone.

"Oh my god I was calling to tell you the same thing! I can't wait to see you." he laughed.

"Me too. And it's a little less than a month away so we don't have to wait much longer." I reminded him.

"This is going to be the most perfect Christmas ever! We're going to go skating and you can meet all my friends and we'll be together for like ten days!" He said excitedly.

"I'm so glad we get to be together this Christmas." I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"Ok well I've got to get back to my homework. I just called to tell you the wonderful news." He said.

"Text me when you finish. I love you." I told him, a little giddy from all that's happened in the last ten minutes.

"I love you too. Bye."

The phone call ended but I couldn't shake the happy feeling from inside me. We're going to be together again and that's what really mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>So I had planned a Christmas chapter or two for this story when I started it and I didn't think I'd take a month long hiatus so it was supposed to be up before then but oh well. Once I finish this I'm going to start a new story and it might be another short one like this. It's an idea that just came to me last night. It's based off of my own life, but I'm altering it to how I wanted it to end for me in real life. They say write what you know and I think in that story I will be able to explain more of what's been going on with me the last couple of months. Thank you so much for reading, I love you guys. Let me know your favorite part of this update in the reviews. If you guys have any final exams coming up I wish you the best of luck. Also I changed my tumblr user name partially because of what has happened in my life. It's now just feimoonchoy just like my twitter so if you want to follow me on either I'd really appreciate it! See you soon.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I've finally finished all my tests and I'm so happy! Semester 2 starts next week so I get a little bit of a break. It's been crazy busy and stressful but I really thank you guys for having patience. Thank you for reviewing and not losing interest in this either! Whether I get two reviews or twenty I appreciate them all! I'm sorry you had to wait so long but here's the new update you've all been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story, all rights reserved.**

**Chapter 5: The Merriest of Christmas's**

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready yet?" I asked impatiently.<p>

I was ready and waiting at the door for my parents to hurry up. Today's the day we're driving to Jacksonville to see Austin and his family. To say I was excited would be an understatement.

"I just want to make sure that we have everything." My mom replied as she and dad came to meet me at the door.

"Are you sure you have everything Ally?" my dad asked.

"Yes! Now can we please get going?" I asked for what felt like the hundredth time this morning.

"Alright, alright." My mom chuckled at my eagerness.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" I exclaimed.

We got in the car, all our bags packed in the trunk and headed out to our first Christmas away from Miami.

* * *

><p>Three hundred and twenty six miles later and we had finally arrived.<p>

The Moon's were nice enough to let us stay with them for the Holidays. The closer I was to Austin, the better right? When we pulled up into their driveway there he stood alongside his parents. His smile lit up as soon as he saw me and I felt my heart grow warmer. He looked so perfect, like always. Reuniting is doubt the best feeling.

I didn't even wait for dad to turn off the car ignition to get out of the back seat. I ran out to greet him, every part inside me felt light, like I could do anything I've ever dreamed of. He met me part way and immediately engulfed me in a hug. The first encounters are always the most heartwarming when we've been apart for many months.

"I missed you so much!" he said as he pulled me in closer to his chest.

I let the feeling sink in before responding. I had to make sure it was one hundred percent real and not another dream.

"I missed you more." I said, sighing contently into the warmth of his chest.

We stood there for a moment, just hugging each other. People would think we were trying to crush each other's bones the way we were entangled together. I could hear our parents saying something, but the sound of his heart beat had drowned them out.

I placed a small peck on his lips, and the feeling left me all happy and tingly inside. It always starts at the lips and travels all the way down to my feet. I'm like a new person every time we kiss. As badly as I wanted to give him a long, well deserved kiss, our parents were watching and that's not a show I want them to particularly see. So I settled with a loving, welcoming embrace. His arms have always felt like home.

"You kids are too cute!" Mimi, Austin's mom gushed. There was a not so discrete camera flash that followed.

"Mom." Austin groaned. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this but I know my mom won't let being in a different city stop her from taking just as many pictures than she usually would.

"Austin Dear, why don't you help bring in some bags." His mom told him.

Before he had a chance to make his response his parents and my parents were already talking about who knows what, all with a bag in hand and headed into the house.

"I'm so happy you're finally here Als!" he said once our parents were gone.

"Me too." I smiled, taking his hand in mine.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Time is a whole new concept when we kiss. It's hard to tell if it's been a few moments or a few years since our lips first encounter. Every kiss is eternal and sweet and makes me know that I've really found happiness. This was the proper greeting we'd been waiting for.

"This is going to be the most perfect Christmas holiday ever." I exclaimed once we pulled apart.

He smiled and nodded in agreement, and then gave me another peck on the lips.

"Our moms are going to have a grand time as well taking the photos that they claim are for our wedding." He laughed.

I joined in, laughing too. We should probably fear our moms being together with a camera but they seem pretty harmless.

We grabbed the last of the bags and then headed for another welcoming inside.

* * *

><p>After our mothers made us pose for about a million photos, Mimi suggested we eat dinner and I didn't object. Driving and having your picture taken makes you a lot hungrier than you think.<p>

Austin and I sat next to each other, as was to be expected. We sat close enough to have our hands intertwined and rest in his lap. Although they tried not to make it obvious, our parents were analyzing our every move. I don't know what they were expecting to happen. Not like we were doing much else but eating either. Austin and I just ignored the weird looks and small talk coming from them and kept our focus on the plates in front of us.

Our parents have always been fond of each other, and not because they had to be either. I think they bond over being crazy, I don't really know. But ever since Austin and I have been friends, so have they. Mike and Mimi were like my second set of parents even though we barely ever got the chance to visit each other. And the same goes for my parents. They've always like Austin and it makes me wonder if both our parents have secretly been planning our wedding since we were ten. At this point, it wouldn't surprise me.

Mimi had made an amazing welcoming dinner, consisting of my favorites. I've always thought she should be a professional chef or something instead of a mattress store owner.

"This is delicious Mimi! We have to share recipes." She exclaimed.

"Of course!" Mimi nodded in both equal excitement and agreement.

"I have a ton of Christmas baking to do still, and I would love the help in the kitchen. The boys around here couldn't bake if their lives depended on it." Mimi said with a shake of her head.

Austin didn't bother to protest, just giving her a weak smile in return.

"I would love to help! And Ally makes the best Christmas cookies so she could help too." My mom smiled.

When I realized that I've been volunteered for something, I figure I should probably say something.

"I'm all for it. And I'm definitely going to make Austin help me." I laughed halfheartedly, even though I was dead serious.

"Darn it." He said out loud.

Our dads laughed at Austin's slight misery and our moms swooned at the idea of us being cute and making cookies together.

"So now that both families are here, why don't you two tell us how you even got together? I'm dying to hear some stories from you two!" Mimi asked, changing the subject.

"Now this I'd love to hear." Mike said to my dad.

"Is this all anyone ever wants to know?" Austin asked me with a long sigh.

"It seems so." I nodded with a tired expression. "To be fair it's pretty interesting though." I added with a small shrug.

"Definitely not your average relationship story." Austin smiled, a laugh threating to escape from his lips.

"Are you two going to tell us or not?" My mom asked.

It was evident that everyone at the table was growing impatient with us.

"Ok, ok." Austin laughed. "Ally, you start it."

"So I thought it was going to be another great year with my Austin and some other close friends at camp. Boy was I wrong." I said with a slight grin.

"Before anything else is said, in my defense I'm not the brightest when it comes to certain things ok." Austin said for the safety of himself, which was probably a smart choice.

"This was the year I finally realized that I liked Austin as more than just a friend."

Our parents looked like they wanted to jump up and dance around in pure joy. Looks like our friends weren't the only people who wanted us to be together.

"I always knew this day would come." My mom said, completely overjoyed and I think she was getting emotional.

At this age I know to just ignore her and keep going.

"I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but I knew it was a permanent feeling when we took the canoe out on to the lake our first night back." I smiled at the fond memory.

"I remember that night really well actually. We were talking about how hard it was to see the stars back home compared to there and then somehow I told you that the stars weren't nearly as beautiful as you." He reminded and I felt him squeeze my hand that still rested in his lap.

"This is so romantic." Our moms gushed together.

"Anyways, I thought that my feelings for him would ruin our friendship, but that's not the only reason I kept quiet about it for so long." I continued.

"With my luck a new girl named Cassidy came and she was flawless. Or so I thought. Somehow Austin ended up dating her, and me being the good friend I am, got suckered into helping him plan dates and other stuff. He definitely didn't pay a whole lot of attention to me during those times and actually blew me off for her one day." A bitter taste filled my mouth at the mentioning of Cassidy.

Everyone gasped as if they were watching some teen drama television show.

"Austin Monica Moon!" His mom scolded.

"I've got to agree with your mom on this one son." His dad frowned.

"I'm forever sorry ok." Austin said, making it clear that he wasn't a complete idiot.

He knows that I'm not mad anymore, it's just this story does not play well to his favor.

"And I totally forgive you, but I have to say that your son might be the most confusing guy ever." I stated with a small laugh.

Austin gave everyone a sheepishly embarrassed grin and the red tinge in his cheeks was starting to show.

"I wasn't exactly a good friend either though. I may or may not have flirted with him a lot while he had this said girlfriend. But I did it to see if he might have felt the same way as me. So when he would flirt back it only fueled my friends and me to keep doing it." I myself started to feel embarrassed talking about the flirting tactics I am not so proud of.

"Basically I was stupid for most the time and Ally was a tad crazy but those are minor details. And I wasn't entirely heartless though. I made up for being such a jerk when I ditched her." Austin interjected.

"I knew I taught you well somewhere." Mimi said in relief.

I quickly leaned closer to him, my eyes growing wide with panic.

"Maybe don't mention that we had a sleepover ok." I whispered under my breath.

God only knows how my dad will react to that one. And not to mention Health class 101 with mom.

Thankfully our parents had gotten side tracked long enough not to hear me say anything to Austin.

"So as I was saying, that day I made her breakfast and then we spent the whole day together at the lake and just hanging out around the camp. I definitely made up for being a bad friend." Austin continued.

"Don't forget the best part." I added, nudging his side a little.

"Oh yeah, I kind of kissed her on the cheek when we said goodbye. I'm not sure if it was in spite of the moment or what but it was one hundred percent real. It felt right." He smiled and I felt my heart skip a few beats in the moment.

"Awe!" the two women across the table just couldn't get enough of this.

"Now you see, he kissed me on the cheek when he still was dating Cassidy and you could argue that if was just a friendly, harmless kiss on the cheek but to Cassidy it wasn't. After Austin left she let her true colors show. She told me to stay away from Austin or else she'd ruin my life. When I didn't listen she kept her word. By the time I had tried to tell Austin he was already in way too deep with her. He didn't believe me and we got in this huge fight over it, sort of ending our friendship. That's when I planned on leaving early." My voice grew quieter, not really wanting to relive such terrible memories.

"I knew from the start that this Cassidy girl would be no good." Mimi said to my mom with complete and utter disapproval.

"Thanks mom." The sarcasm practically dripped from Austin's voice.

"I told him everything. How I liked him but that it didn't matter anymore because we were no longer friends and then the day I was leaving he showed up on my cabin door step." I continued.

"This is where I finally redeem myself." Austin reassured.

"Everything about that day was terrible in general. It had been pouring rain all day so everyone was stuck inside. Not to mention how much of a mess I was. I barely slept those past few days, cried for hours on end and locked myself away from the world for a while. As glad as I was to be leaving I didn't want to leave on such a bad note. But when he showed up I guess you could say it was the moment of truth. He broke up with Cassidy and apologized for not believing me and for everything he had said. But I was really stubborn. My mind had already been made up so when I refused to listen he kissed me."

For such a sad story I was smiling like an idiot.

"That's my boy!" Mike exclaimed with a slight raise of his glass.

"This is too cute!" My mom chimed in.

Mimi had her hands clasped over her heart and I'm not sure if she wiped real or fake tears away from her eyes.

My dad even looked happy and that was the most surprising of them all.

"You were so stubborn though! I had to kiss you three times in order to make you want to stay and understand that I liked you too." Austin exclaimed with a shake of his head.

I just gave him the most innocent of smiles in return.

"After that we had an amazing last bit of camp together. He asked me to be his girlfriend and we spent as much time together as we could. And I guess that leads us to right here." I finished with a simple shrug and a beaming smile.

"Now you all see why I definitely do not deserve Ally. I was a terrible friend." Austin grimaced.

"But you made up for it. You're a good guy." I reassured.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek in spite of the moment, completely forgetting about our parents until our moms got excited at the sight of us.

"I think it's time for dessert. Then afterwards we can look at Austin's baby photos!" Mimi suggested.

"Mom." Austin whined, dragging out the m.

"I think that'd be a great idea." I laughed, but gave Austin a sympathetic kiss on the cheek.

Austin slumped down lower into his chair with defeat as our moms got up to get dessert.

"There's no winning when it comes to your mother." Mike said with a slight shrug, and then him and my dad went back to talking about how tough it is owning a business.

"You're cute when you're grumpy." I smiled, ruffling my hand through his hair just the slightest bit.

"I try my best." He groaned.

* * *

><p>"Isn't he just adorable?" Mimi asked as we flipped through another page in the many stacks of books she had placed on the coffee table.<p>

I had seen everything from birthday parties to cute sleeping photos and every kind of food you could name on his face, head, or other body part. We three girls were seated on the couch in the living room and I was forced in the middle of the mothers. Austin sat across from us with the most horrified look on his face and our dads paid little to no attention to the pictures, probably for Austin's sake.

"When he was four he kept telling us he wanted to be a dog when he grew up. He even went through a phase where he would only were his dog costume from Halloween. It was a miracle we got him out of it." Mimi explained as we looked at the several pictures of Austin in the said puppy costume. I have to admit that it's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"That is so sweet." My mom nodded before taking a sip from the coffee Mimi had made her.

"Oh and this is when he wanted to be a super hero! He'd run around in just a cape and his underwear." Both our moms laughed at little, adorable Austin.

"I really like your choice in truck boxers." I teased, and Austin's face grew to a deep red.

Mimi turned the page to reveal another set of precise photos.

"Austin loved bath time when he was little. He would never want to get out." We all smiled at the little boy playing in the water with a wet mop of blond hair and a rubber ducky in his hand.

"And look! He had the cutest baby butt!" Mimi exclaimed, pointing to the next photo of Austin naked in the tub, butt towards the camera.

"Ok I think we've seen enough pictures for one night." Austin interjected, standing up and taking the photo album out of his mom's hands before she could show us anything else.

"How about we set that Christmas tree up now that Ally's here?" Mike suggested before Mimi had a chance to get mad at Austin.

"Oh that's right! Austin insisted we wait until you guy's got here so we could set up the tree together." Mimi told them as she started to gather the photo albums in one stack.

"You did?" I asked him, taking another step towards him.

He took my hands in his and nodded. "Of course I did."

"He is such a sweet boy." My mom said to Mimi.

With both our hands still connected, I got on the tips of my toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips as my thank you.

"The sweetest indeed." I agreed, smiling when we pulled apart.

* * *

><p>The tree had been brought out and during that Austin thought it would be funny to wrap himself in all the lights like he was actually the tree. But it only lasted five minutes before his mom forced him to take it off and he was the just slightest bit disappointed.<p>

Some day's he's actually a six year old and I have no idea how I became friends with such a weirdo.

Austin and I mostly decorated the tree. Our parents just watched us be cute and I didn't mind.

"So we have a special gift from all of us to you two." Mimi had a small box, wrapped and decorated in her hands and placed it in Austin's hold.

He moved the box around in his hands, both of us examining the nicely decorated gift.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Just open it and you'll see." My dad said with an unusually happy look on face.

Our parents stared at us, waiting to open the gift while Austin and I exchanged confused looks.

"You do the honors." Austin said as he placed it carefully into my hands.

I ripped off the decorative paper at the corner, and the rest quickly followed suit and ended up in a shredded mess on the floor. Behind the paper had been a box but the real gift was inside.

It was an ornament. But this one was special. It was a red and gold festive heart and in it read "A & A" meaning Austin and Ally of course. On the back read the date and "Merry Christmas. We love you."

"Oh my gosh. I love it!" I said in awe.

"This is perfect." Austin smiled. "Thank you."

"We're glad you like it!" My mom exclaimed.

"It's your first of many Christmas's together. Well hopefully." Mike shrugged.

"Thanks dad." Austin laughed.

"What are you two waiting for? Put it on the tree!" Dad told us as mom got her camera ready.

"Just remember I'm kind of short so don't pick a high branch." I joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He teased back.

Both of us shared a small laugh before we put it on the tree together. When it was up he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around his waist as we took a step back and admired it up there with all the rest. It suddenly stood out from any other ornament and I had a strong feeling that this little decoration will be my favorite every Christmas season.

Soon all the presents had been placed under the tree, filling up the whole area. And when the star had been put up and all the decorations that tree could hold were on, then our moms made us pose for many pictures at the tree. We did the simple arms around each other and smile. Those were ones you'd use on a Christmas card but the height difference could not be hidden well in them. We did silly ones too where I'd jump on his back and the he'd try to unsuccessfully jump on mine. And then there was my favorite. He sweetly kissed me on the cheek by surprise and then something in me made me kiss his lips; that one not so much a surprise.

* * *

><p>After a couple more hours of visiting, everyone went to their respective rooms to call it a night. The guest bedroom and Austin's parent's room were upstairs. Austin's room and the room I was staying in were both downstairs in the basement. They trusted us enough to not do anything while we were one door apart. How cute. But it's late, and everyone upstairs is fast asleep by now. So how would they know that Austin and I were both under the same blanket in the same bed? I'm not one to go against my parents or any rules but this was one I will always be willing to break.<p>

"I still can't believe you're here with me." Austin said in a quiet voice.

"I know. It feels like a dream." My voice was barely a whisper itself.

My back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped securely around my waist. My hands rested on top of his and our lower limbs were slightly tangled together beneath the blanket.

"I promise that one day we're going to live in the same city together." He reassured and placed a kiss in my bare shoulder.

"I like the sound of that. A lot." I nodded.

I could feel myself fading, and I'm pretty sure he was too.

"Sweet dreams Ally, I love you."

Hearing it in person gave me butterflies.

"Goodnight. I love you too."

And for the first time in months I was able to fall asleep to the sound of his breaths and heart beats.

* * *

><p><strong>It feels really weird writing about Christmas because it's already passed but it had to be shared! The next one or two chapters they'll still be together at Christmas. Thank you for reading and please tell me your favorite part in the reviews! I love you guys so much. Hopefully I get a new update on here really soon. Until next time!<strong>


End file.
